A Raccoon Girl's Beginning
by Pricat
Summary: After being exposed to terragen mist, a young female raccoon youngster gains powers making Rocket take her under his paw helping her figure things out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**After working on a story onvolving Casey Raccoon otherwise known as Raccoon Girl, I decided to reboot her backstory and had to write a story to explain how she of all life forms got powers or how Rocket became her best friend and mentor so one thingled to another in my head**

**In this story after a terragen wave hits New York, a young female raccoon kit gets expised to terragen mist giving her many unique powers which amazes but also frightens her, until Rocket decides to take her under his paw which should be intresting.**

* * *

It was just a typical day in New York, otherwise known as the Big Apple and a young female brown-red furred raccoon kit was scampering for something to eat unaware the sky was getting darker, because a wave of strange blue mist waftedtnrough the city, activating super powers in citizens making her curious as the area she was in was being covered in the mist which she was breathing in, entering her system and altering her genetic code, making her the first super powered raccoon kid in history.

"W-what's going on, I feel so weird, why is this happening..." she said passing out into sleep, just as a certain furry Avenger/Guardian of the Galaxy was there because the Avengers had heard about this, so looking for any life form that had breathed in terragen mist, so was stunned this little kit had knowing he had no choice but to bring her to the compound, remembering his past at that age..

_Maybe this will be a good thing, once she wakes up._

He was carrying her gently on his back, to the compound, stunning the others once he explained the kit had been altered by the terragen wave, making Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel get it, knowing he would be a greatmentor to this super powered kit.

"Mentor?, I'm not sure plus we don't know what powers she has!" Rocket said.

"Just think about it, she'll need somebody to help her figure it out." Hawkeye said.

They were in the lab but saw the female begin to wake up, feeling dazed, plus starting to talk, which surprised her and the others especially when laser blasts shot out of her paws impressing Rocket, because it was like Carol seeing her become invisible because she wasshy.

"What's your name, do you realise what happened to you?" Rocket heard Carol ask.

"I don't have an name, but I have super powers now which is cool." the kit replied.

Rocket was stunned hearing that she was an inhuman of many powers, which the kit had yet to discover, only he needed to take things slow impressedshe wasa fan of him seeing her reappear which impressed the others seeing her looking at her paws, making Rocket get it, this was a lot to take in deciding to let her stay making her happy making the others chuckle, only Carol had a feeling the Kree would be after this little one, like Ms Marvel.

"Rockie we need to talk later about this, you know?" she said making him get it.

He saw the others showing the newcomer around, making her excited but nervous, trying to hide how she was feeling which Rocket was sensing, getting it telling the othersto let her make senseof everything, seeing her eating pellets which wascute, guessing she was hungry and maybe tired after everything, seeing her bangs in herbaby blue eyes despite her resisting the idea of sleep.

"You needto recharge, Raccoon Girl, p,us your people are nocturnal?" Tony said.

"That's a cool nickname, Raccoon Girl, I like it!" she said yawning making Rocket sigh.

The others knew he might deny being one, guessing the kit did not deny being a raccoon despite being a super powered one which stunned him, hoping the kit was alright seeing her curled up in a fluffy ball, which he admitted was cute, seeing Carol catch the sort of smile on his face.

"What did you want to talk about regarding her?" Rocket asked.

"The Kree are noticing that the terragen mist has activated powers in a lot of people, recruiting or tryimg to recruit them to join, tney might come after her." Carol replied to him, making him scared.

"That won't happen, plus she has no control over her powers yet." he said.

"She nerds you, Rockie, you can't deny it." Carol said leaving him be.

* * *

Later that night/early morning while still up inventing in the lab, Rocket couldn't get what Carol had said out of his mind, along with thinking about when he was little becoming enhanced with nobody helping him, sighimg hearing soft laughter seeing said female kit appearing from out of nowhere which made him jump guessing she was just playing with some of her powers, a good idea.

"S-sorry if I mace you nump-" she said, covering her mouth with her paws, makimg Rocket get it, normal raccoons were not like this guessing all this was new so would take time getting used to it and she could use a helping paw in case she made a huge mess involving her powers.

"Hey it's alright kit, this is a lot to take in, you know?" he said seeing her remove her paws.

"I guess it's scary besides being cool, but does it get easier?" she asked him.

"I msy not be an Inhuman or breathedin blue, gene altering dust, but I know what you're going tjrough, I wanna help." he said.


	2. Her First Friend

The next morning or later that next day, the unnamed kit was beginning to stir from slumber, after being up all night with Rocket getting to know each other a little despite discovering another of her powers, super strength which had prompted Rocket to start a list of what powers the kid had so he could figure put how to help her master said powers without massive damage occuring plus he had told her to keep her powers and being at the compound a secret, which she got so was feeling tired, and hungry.

_I'll go back to sleep after a snack, but hope Rocket's alright, it is cool he wants to help"_

She was finding pellets and trailmix as well as milk, the perfect snack for somebody like her, makimg Carol get it knowing Rocket was with the others training so was hopimg she was alright, because Rocket had told her what had happened last night, including the door ripped off it's himges.

"Did you sleep alright, or going back to sleep, but what should we call you?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, Ms Danvers, I am still thinking about it, you know?" she replied to her.

Carol saw her finishing up putting her bowl away, leaving the kitchen going back to sleep so she would not get grumpy hoping that Rocket got it, seeing him ask if the female kit was alright, hearing Carol tell him, relieving him so was letting her be, so would check on her later because he and the others were training.

Later that afternoon, he saw the female kit up but she was happy to see him, stunning him, seeing she was forgetting about her super strength letting go.

"Oops sorry, I just forgot about that, you alright?" she said feeling bad.

"It's alright, as I am alright, but we should work on that." Rocket said making her smile.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Rocket was working on making his new super powered friend look like she fit into the compound, as she was listening to music on her headphones but curious about what he was doing, making him grin knowing she would love it, seeing her look impressed at the armour he had made for her thanking him making him chuckle at her excitement because she looked awesome, going to change into it, looking and staring at herself in the mirror.

"You look good kit, but like us you know?" Rocket said making her grin.

She was then training a little but enjoying it since it was like role play, since she was not an Avenger or a Guardian but was just a kit with super powers she was still learning to control, which Rocket got, seeing her relaxing at sunrise yawning, because she was tired going to rest unaware some of the others had heard what they had been doing so were curious.

"I was helping the kit out, I am her mentor after all." Rocket said to tnem seeing Carol nod.

"Yes but be careful, she is just a kid, Rockie, remember?" she reminded him.

"I know what I'm doing, you know?" he said to her.

Later after her nap, Casey was deciding to explore, since she could not stay cooped up inside all the time, becoming invisible leaving the compound but hitting the park which had the best pkaygroubd ever, so was having a blast until she saw some kids being mean to a dark green scaleddragon girl which made Casey mad using her powers to scare tnem off, impressing the dragon girl.

"Thanks as those kids always treat me weird, I'm Jessica." she said.

"Raccoon Girl, but are you Inhuman too?" she asked Jessica.

"That's a cool name, but I was born this way." Jessica told her.

They were playing and hanging out, becoming fast friends which was a good thing for Raccoon Girl, since she just had Rocket knowing she could not tell Jessica about that despite the dragon girl seeing her using her powers seeing Captain Marvel who was looking for her relieved she had been pkaying, besides making a friend.

"You know Captain Marvel, Raccoon Girl?" Jessicaasked impresxed making her giggle.

"Yep you could say that, Jessica." she said hugging her before she left.

Rocket was relieved checking her for injuries, despite her saying she was fine, and that she had made a friend, impressing him especially after she told him how they met, letting that go on, explaining she had to tell them where she was going which was alright with her knowing he cared about her.


	3. Getting Used To Groot

_"Let's go save the universe, Jessica with me using my many powers, you using your awesome magic and fire breath!" Casey said._

_"Yeah, these bad guys don't stand a chance against this super team, you know?" Jessica replied._

_What had started out as an normal day for Casey and her best friend, Jessica Dragon nad turned epic noticing bad guys using tech to steal from a bank and being a super powered kit, Casey felt she had to help, like what Rocket had been teaching her, like she had been telling Jessica so they were chasing down the bad guys trapping them, just as the Avengers showed up._

_"Wow, Casey you and your little friend stopped these guys, all by yourselves?" Steve asked, seeing Casey nod in reply along with Jessica._

_"Maybe you two should become Avengers in training, you know?" Hulk said making Casey grin with pride hearing a strange beeping noise..._

* * *

Casey's eyes fluttered open, realising she'd been asleep, having awesome dreams, as it was late afternoon since being a raccoon and nocturnal, she slept during the day even though Rocket was not lime that which he had explained to her, besides the fact she was a kit that needed her rest to grow big and strong, maybe become an Avenger someday so was feeling her belly rumble, sine maybe a snack would help her wake up yet she still had that cool dream on her mind.

"I should tell Jessica about that later, she would think it awesome like I do-" she said noticing Groot in the kitchen, making the treelike being curious about her.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot asked makimg tne super powered kit nervous.

"I am out of here!" she said leaving as she was going to meet Jessica, just as Rocket came in, because he had heard Casey and Groot talking, guessing Groot might have startledher hearing Groot tell him making him sigh, knowing he could introduce his best bud to Casey later, so that she would not be scared knowing the treelike being gave flowers as gifts.

Meanwhile Casey was hanging out with Jessica at her house, having a blast, despite being hungry, as Groot making her nervous had meant she had not eaten, so was having a power snack to boost her energy so they could keep having fun, tellimg her about that awesome dream she had, making the dark green scaled dragon female excited.

Later at the compound, Casey was nervous seeing Groot with Rocket deciding to go to her room, until she felt somethimg, a flower in her hair, realising Groot had made it impressing her.

"Thanks, but sorry I was scared, I just neber seen anything like you before." Casey said.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said to her making her confused nodding.

"I'll teach you how to speak Groot along with Thor." Rocket said.

She guessed it would be fun to learn a lanuage especially an alien one, making Rocket and Groot exchange a grin, seeing they had to do stuff, plus some ants had gotten loose which Casey was helping corner, to bring them back to Ant-Man without hurting them, impressing him and the others making her proud trying to hide it.

"He gets worried if anything happens to his ants, you know?" Casey said to them, going to get a power snack after all the excitement, making Carol and the others chuckle, because the kit had told Rocket about the dream she had, making them chuckle knowing she wanted to join in with what they were doing despite being a little kid.

"She's very cute with her imagination." Hulk said to Rocket seeing him nod.

"Yeah, but we should look out for her, you know?" Carol said to him.


End file.
